


Необычные чувства

by kelRian



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Однажды мне встретился список из 23х эмоций, которые люди чувствуют, но не могут объяснить (http://fashion-lemur.diary.ru/p211875383.htm).Мне показалось, что это будет интересным челленджем. На данный момент у меня есть 11 историй. Теперь мне нужен пинок, чтобы придумать еще 12 миров. Я стараюсь не столько давать буквальную трактовку, сколько размышлять по мотивам.





	1. Сондеро

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Людвиг14  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: оридж  
> Жанр: кэжуал  
> Рейтинг: джен

Каблучки выстукивали по асфальту мелодию, ведомую только их хозяйке. Они старательно обходили лужи и осторожно переступали поребрик.  
“Не торопись, — слышалось Тиму в их перестуке. — Весна уже пришла”.  
Хозяйка каблучков, наверняка тоже ждала весну, только позднюю, ближе к лету. Чтобы сначала задыхаться от предчувствия, а потом прятаться от майской грозы, печалясь от того, как осыпаются яблони. Еще у нее куча планов, которые надо собраться успеть, но все не получается. Дома кот и муж, а на работе симпатичный коллега — с ним приятно говорить, ничего такого. Она верна и мужу, и коту, хотя иногда гладит чужих собак. Кот не против. С мужем, должно быть, сложнее.

Тим из этих, из видящих. Ему достаточно посмотреть, чтобы, как в облако, окунуться в жизнь другого человека. Хорошо…. не просто посмотреть. Сначала нужно поймать состояние. У Тима такие дни бывают один-два раза в год.  
Когда был маленьким, то считал, что только так и можно: смотришь на человека, и будто видишь все то, что ему нужно.  
Тим мог найти общий язык и с задирой Эмили — просто не надо было ее касаться. Она ненавидела, когда ее трогали. И с замкнутым неразговорчивым Карлом — он с удовольствием говорил только о машинах. С самого раннего детства. В его жужжании и рычании можно было различить звуки и трактора, и городского автобуса, и лихого кабриолета — надо было только захотеть.  
Даже с Анной, которая чуть что начинала рыдать, Тим мог дружить. Просто он знал, что Анна боится теней, а тени повсюду. Знал и хранил ее тайну.

Потом Тим вырос. Стал нескладным, тощим. Он проводил ладонями по груди и пытался понять: вот эти все кости — его? Зачем? Что он такое? Чем он отличается от других людей? Чем люди отличаются друг от друга, если все одинаковые.  
А потом он вспоминал, что когда-то умел видеть.  
От этого накатывало бессилие. Хотелось лежать, вдыхая тяжелый пыльный запах подушки, и никогда не выходить из комнаты.

Видящие, из тех, кто посильнее, становились любимцами публики, или просто становились большими шишками в фирмах. Ведь пробиться наверх проще, если ты можешь понимать, чем один человек отличается от другого.  
Тиму так не повезло. Он сначала учился, потом нашел работу… а потом появились предвестники: вдруг он начал остро чувствовать, что солнце зимнее, холодное и совсем не греет. Что тени разрезают кожу холодом, стоит поднести руку к переплетению узоров их света. Звуки становились отчетливей. Казалось, Тим слышал как осыпается снег под цепкими птичьими лапками.  
После этого он начинал видеть — пусть сначала недолго. Одну-две судьбы, но это наполняло сердце могуществом и желанием творить чудеса.

Так и сейчас, Тим бросил цветочнице монетку и выбрал самый яркий тюльпан — у них всегда немного другой запах.  
Цветок был совсем свежим — Тим чувствовал, как еще текут соки в его мясистой ножке.  
— Возьмите, это вам, — пробормотал Тим, вручив девушке цветок. Она вспыхнула от удивления и радости. Особенная. Не похожая ни на кого ровно так же, как и миллионы других.

Женщина улыбнулась неожиданному подарку — морщинки сеткой покрыли ее лицо, сделав тонкие от старости губы почти невидимыми. Но ей показалось, что слепец, только что подаривший ей тюльпан, увидел если не улыбку, то волну теплоты и счастья, которые нахлынули на нее, разом раскрасив один из последних дней зимы.


	2. Опия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: нет  
> Размер: 930 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: оридж  
> Жанр: кэжуал  
> Рейтинг: джен

Вечер выдался душным и совсем не принес облегчения случайным посетителям кафе. Кондиционер потек, вентилятор под потолком честно крутил лопастями, но это совершенно не помогало. Казалось еще немного и на стенах от жары потечет краска. Вивиан поправила прическу, одернула фартук и пожалела, что нельзя закрыться пораньше. Все равно вряд ли сегодня еще кто-то заглянет. Ах если бы работал кондиционер, то все было бы иначе.  
Прошло уже лет пять, как она говорила с хозяином кафе в первый раз. Тогда ей была нужна работа — хоть что-то, чтобы продолжить учебу в колледже на кондитера. Сейчас она была совладелицей, супругой, автором известного на весь городок домашнего мороженого и самым ревностным хранителем негласного правила: каждый, сделавший заказ, имеет право сидеть в кафе хоть до закрытия.  
Поэтому теперь и страдала от собственной же порядочности.  
Мужчина, сидящий у самого окна, был молод, вполне себе привлекателен, но уж больно сосредоточен. Он рисовал что-то в блокноте, потом нахмурившись смотрел в экран ноутбука, потом снова рисовал. Вивиан даже заглянула ему через плечо — одни каракули. Кошки, ветки, и прочий ботанический сад. А она уж втайне надеялась, что художник решил запечатлеть ее безупречный профиль. Почему бы и нет? Да, она замужем, но вполне хороша собой и должна получить хоть какое-то моральное удовлетворение от того, что он уже четвертый час цедит чашечку кофе. Хоть подходи и наливай еще. За счет заведения.  
Или заговаривай — кажется так надо заводить постоянных клиентов? Общаясь с ними?..  
Или еще хоть что-нибудь, чтобы молодой человек ее увидел. Понять ради чего это ей нужно Вивиан не могла. То ей казалось, что посетитель заблудился в себе не не может попасть обратно в реальный мир, то ей по-девичьи было обидно, что он не обращает на нее внимание.  
Разве в этом есть что-то неприличное или неправильное — просто посмотреть в глаза другому. Ничего особенного.  
Вивиан поежилась на стуле за барной стойкой. Вроде и прохлада так и не наступила, а ей стало зябко.   
Немного летнего тепла…  
Если взять вино — белое, игристое, легкое…  
Немного солнечного мая…  
Лимонный сок и сироп, чтобы получить непостоянство весеннего тепла.  
Смешать все вместе и заморозить — что выйдет?..

Бабушка Вивиан была ведьмой, если, конечно, можно было верить отцу. Это была и шутка и правда. Старуха Зейбе жила в горной деревушке, выращивала травы, пасла коз и наотрез отказалась переезжать в город. Так и умерла в своей деревне вскоре после рождения Вивиан. Мать возила ее в ту деревню с шелковистой травой и узкими горными тропами. Вивиан хотела остаться. Мать сказала, что ноги ее тут больше не будет.   
В каждой семье свои истории. К чему ей вспомнилась сейчас именно эта?.. Наверное к тому, что первое ее, самое знаменитое мороженое было из трав, которые она подсмотрела на заросшем сорняками бабкином огороде. Увидит ли этот художник за столиком ее историю? Вивиан показалось, что посмотреть ему в глаза, значит показать себя. Целиком. Обнажить не тело, но душу.  
Ей вдруг показалось это единственно верным, единственно важным. Вот так подойти, робея, стесняясь, с чувством неуместной подростковой влюбленности — только еще зарождающимся чувством - и заглянуть ему в глаза.  
Что она увидит там? Черную пустоту? Голубое небо? 

Ощущение было томительным и сладко-тревожным. Ей казалось, что сейчас произойдет что-то волшебное. Ее, как Дороти, подхватит ураган и унесет туда, в горы, к заброшенной хижине и нехоженым давным-давно дорогам колдунов. Может быть именно там происходит встреча волшебного мира и этой обыденной городской суеты. Как знать — может быть она, Вивиан, особенная. Может быть именно в ней пробудится бабкина сила. Ведь может же она придумывать, сочетать, творить. Так почему же именно мороженое — только мороженое. Почему бы не таинственные зелья и снадобья для оборотней? Почему бы не волшебные мази для превращений? Почему бы не сбивать с дороги путников, чтобы, вдоволь налюбовавшись на их ужас, выкинуть их обратно на тракт.  
Вивиан сама удивилась тому ощущении силы и жестокости, которые проснулись в ней. От этого посмотреть в глаза стало еще притягательней.

Взгляд оказался самым обычным - обычные карие глаза, длинные ресницы, красные сосудики. Все как всегда. Ничего особенного. Даже родинка у брови была непривлекательной. Это было… ра-зо-ча-ро-ва-ни-е. Вивиан даже забрала чашку, понадеявшись, что посетитель уйдет.  
Он не увидел в ней ничего — ничего волшебного или особенного. Даже не изменился в лице. Что такого, что женщина-официантка уносит грязную посуду.

Уже вечером, закрывая кафе, Вивиан решила пройтись по набережной. Немного подышать рекой, окунуться в прохладу ветра, пройтись по торговым рядам и побаловать себя безделушкой. Пусть будет плетеный браслет. Как напоминание о тех травах, которые она никогда не сможет посадить около своей лачуги.

***  
Выставка была любопытной. Конечно, Вивиан ругалась, что ее старым костям это искусство уже не нужно, но внучке так хотелось на ней побывать, а ребенка в 10 лет кто отпустит одну? Пришлось бабке отдавать долг.  
Конечно, со старыми костями она кокетничала, но все равно — в здравом уме ни за что бы не пошла. Современное искусство было почти приличным, если бы на грудастых девицах было чуть больше одежды. Все как на подбор воительницы да колдуньи. Фэнтези. Сказка. Магия. Леденящие кровь истории для взрослых. Чтобы можно было почувствовать себя повелителем стихий. Чтобы приключение, магия и обязательно победа — это было бы здорово.  
— Смотри, а у нее браслет как у тебя, — раздался звонкий детский голосок.  
Женщина на картине была старой. Еще не развалина-старуха, какой принято изображать деревенских ведьм, но уже повидавшая много на своем веку. Она стояла на холме, рядом с крепким деревенским домом, а конь пытался объесть травы с грядки. Было в этой картине что-то несуразное. Нелепое сочетание пафоса женской позы и вороватое наглое выражение конской морды.   
А браслет действительно был такой же. Вивиан узнала его по прихотливому узору нитей и трав. Да и место это — очень напоминало то, из детства, в котором Вивиан была в последний раз, когда рассматривала паренька-художника в кафе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что это за эмоция: Опия: Неосознанное желание посмотреть кому-нибудь в глаза, что одновременно может чувствоваться волнительно и уязвимо.


	3. Монакопсис

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: нет  
> Размер: 743 словf  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: оридж  
> Жанр: обвм )  
> Рейтинг: джен

Музыка знает все - надо только уметь спросить. Надо просто уметь разговорить ее. Убедить поделиться своими тайнами.  
Нет, не своими.   
Чужими.  
Выпросить или угрозами заставить рассказать тайну других людей.  
Да-да. Вот тех самых. Которые сидят в зрительном зале.  
Если постараться, то можно.

Пока музыкальная рыбка спала в своем аквариуме посреди сцены и, кажется, спала.  
Джейкоб, как любой экзаменуемый нервничал, но старался не подать виду. Пять долгих лет он учился говорить с музыкой. Учился шептать те мелодии, которые хотел бы услышать.  
Еще в стародавние времена люди ходили к морю, садились на берег и слушали музыку волн. Потом оказалось, что дело не в воде и ветре, а в оранжево красных рыбках размером с мужскую ладонь.  
Их так и назвали "Музыка".   
Оказалось, что в неволе они поют тихо и неохотно. Приходилось долго учиться, чтобы твоя рыбка начала с тобой разговаривать. У одних получалось. У других нет. У Джейкоба скорее получалось. Настолько, что он решил стать музыкантом. И именно поэтому он сейчас стоял посреди сцены и смотрел на огромный аквариум с морской водой, в котором плавала одинокая рыбка музыка.  
Раньше строили аквариумы размером с дом, чтобы пение было слышно всем, а теперь достаточно поставить пару микрофонов и концертного аквариума вполне хватит на сотню слушателей.  
Вивиан - так звали рыбку - молчала. Нет, у нее пока был только инвентарный номер, но с именем было проще. Так с ней можно было говорить, как с понимающим существом. Ученые настаивали, что рыбки не понимают человеческую речь. Студенты, да и опытные музыканты были уверены, что все они понимают. А когда они еще и такие, опытные, как Вивиан, то еще и проявляют вредный характер.  
Рыбки были дорогими, поэтому в музыкальном училище провинциального городка для экзаменов использовали довольно старую рыбку.  
И она молчала.  
Откашлявшись, Джейкоб положил ладони на прохладное стекло и начал тихо напевать мелодию.  
Ему было не по себе. Зрители смотрели в спину - как невежливо! За такую позу обязательно снимут балы.  
Аквариумная вода казалась мутной, а чешуя Вивиан потускнела и стала темнее.  
Сколько студентов говорили с ней, просили ее, делились своими тревогами и мечтами. Скольких она услышала и запела.  
Соглашалась рассказать свою историю по их сюжету. Облечь неясные эмоции в образы, которые заставят смеяться или плакать весь зал. Никто не останется равнодушным. Каждый вспомнит, как поколения назад его предок сидел у кромки воды и слушал волны, ветер, переносился в другие миры, задыхался от отчаяния или страсти.

С рыбками было интересно. Они видели, помнили, знали. Джейкобу нравилось ухаживать за ними, нравилось менять воду и чистить стенки аквариумов. Нравилось следить, чтобы чешуя сияла, а глаза не мутнели из-за плохого корма. Поэтому он и пошел в музыканты, чтоб быть рядом.

Стоя под ярким светом прожекторов, Джейкоб ощущал странное беспокойство. Оно покалывало кончики пальцев, сжимало горло - еще совсем легко, просто давая о себе знать.  
"Обманщик. Ты не знаешь слов. Ты не умеешь разговаривать. Ты ничтожество, которое пытается быть там, где ему и не место вовсе".  
Вивиан смотрела круглым глазом будто насмешливо.  
Говорят у рыбок не было эмоций. Они не могли чувствовать. Тогда откуда же рождалась их музыка, которой они могли объять целый мир?

Джейкоб молчал. Больше не было смысла прижиматься любом к стеклу - его время на подготовку истекло.  
Либо рыбка запоет сейчас, либо окажется, что четыре года жизни потрачены зря и он пополнит ряды безработных. Работяги нужны всегда и везде, только какой из него чернорабочий...  
Будет трудно.  
Труднее, чем сейчас.  
Тревога и беспокойство начинали грызть все сильнее, отбирая последние драгоценные секунды. В какие же слова она поверит? Что услышит?...   
"Я не великий музыкант, но мне нравится быть с тобой. Нравится смотреть, как ты красива. Нравится быть рядом. Если сейчас мне придется уйти, то я все равно буду помнить тебя, как лучшее приключение своей жизни".  
Рыбка вяло шевельнула плавниками и двинулась вдоль стенки аквариума.

Мелодия была простой и тревожной. Паузы выстраивали рваный ритм. Звучание нот обрывалось неуверенным вибрато.  
Незамысловатый мотив разлетался по залу, напоминая о полевых цветах и раскалившихся на солнце камнях.  
Со лба Джейкоба тек пот, будто он только что не сдавал экзамен по музыке, а разгружал мешки с цементом.

Спустя много лет, принимая пациентов, Джейкоб иногда бросал взгляд на черно-белую фотографию на рабочем столе. Снимок был неудачным. По крайней мере юноша с взлохмаченными волосами больше напоминал безумца. Его таковым и считали, когда он, только получив диплом, поступил на ветеринара.  
А Джейкоб помнил ясно и четко, что именно там, во время выпускного экзамена он осознал, что он почти не на своем месте. Ему нравилось не творить мелодию, вызывая восхищение зрителей. Ему нравилось быть рядом с музыкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что это за эмоция: Монакопсис: Только зарождающееся, но сильное чувство того, что ты не на своем месте.

**Author's Note:**

> Cондеро: осознание того, что каждый прохожий имеет настолько же яркую и сложную жизнь, как твоя.


End file.
